Pour Toujours
by LukaxLapis
Summary: Matsuda Ppoiyo était un élève sérieux. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontra Ron... MatsuxRon (shonen-ai)


**Lapis:** Ceci est mon premier OS, Yaoi de surcroit, alors soyez indulgents s'il-vous-plait!

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyez vos commentaires!

Évidemment, les personnages et la chanson impliquée ne m'appartiennent pas...

* * *

Matsuda Ppoiyo était assis à son pupitre et prenait des notes. C'était un élève sérieux qui avait toujours de bonnes notes, mais il n'avait pas vraiment de vie sociale. Mais ça, il s'en fichait. Du moins, en apparence. Il songeait à un article qu'il avait lu au matin. Ça parlait des «âmes sœurs». Selon l'article, une âme sœur était une personne qui nous était dédiée, notre moitié, notre complément. Cette personne pouvait aussi bien être un homme qu'une femme, un inconnu ou un membre de la famille. N'importe qui, quoi. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus et blancs commençait à se demander s'il trouverait son âme sœur un jour, si elle existait vraiment. Il jeta un regard à la ronde. Aucun élève ne lui semblait spécial.

Son regard s'arrêta sur un garçon aux cheveux noirs coiffés en une natte. Il dormait profondément, ses bras lui servant d'oreiller. Il ronflait de manière très peu subtile, aussi Ppoiyo n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Hiyama Kiyoteru, le professeur aux cheveux bruns, s'avançait à grands pas vers le dormeur. Il abattit bruyamment sa main sur le pupitre du fautif, réveillant en sursaut celui-ci.

- Keine Ron! s'écria l'enseignant assez fort pour réveiller un mort.

- Ha… Hai*! répondit le concerné en se crispant.

- Pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire?

- Bah, vous venez de dire Keine Ron, sensei*.

Mauvaise réponse, le jeune garçon s'en rendit compte rapidement en voyant le visage du professeur de mathématique devenir rouge pivoine. Certains élèves rigolèrent, d'autres restaient muets de stupeur devant l'idiotie de Ron. Ppoiyo, quant à lui, restait impassible, regardant la scène avec un désintérêt non dissimulé.

- Matsuda! aboya le professeur. Pouvez-vous venir en aide à notre belle au bois dormant?

- Oui, répondit l'interpelé en se levant. Il existe différents types de fonctions, chacune avec des caractéristiques différentes. On compte entre autres la fonction constante, la fonction linéaire, la fonction affine et la fonction d'inversement proportionnel.

- Très bien, dit Kiyoteru, vous pouvez vous rasseoir. Quant-à vous, Keine, j'espère que vous avez retenu la leçon!

Le cours reprit sans attendre et Ppoiyo se rassit. «Quel imbécile, ce Ron. Une chose est certaine, ce n'est pas lui mon âme sœur», songea-t-il. Quinze minutes plus tard, son regard dériva de nouveau vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il s'était rendormi, sans ronfler cette fois. Le bleuté eut une pression au cœur, qu'il mit sur le compte du dédain.

* * *

Au soir, Ppoiyo était assis dans sa chambre, devant son bureau, à faire ses devoirs lorsque son portable sonna. Il le sortit de son sac et regarda qui l'appelait. C'était un numéro inconnu, mais il répondit quand même.

- Moshi moshi*?

-Hé, Matsu, c'est Ron à l'appareil.

- Ron? Comment as-tu obtenu mon numéro?

- C'est Ppoine qui me l'a donné. T'as vraiment une sœur super!

- Je vais la tuer… marmonna le bleuté. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- J'aurais besoin d'aide… je dormais quand Hiyama-sensei a donné le devoir de math, tu peux me dire ce que c'était?

- Non, répondit froidement Ppoiyo avant de raccrocher.

Il se remit à ses devoirs, mais se fit déranger à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard par Ppoine qui entrait dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit malgré le regard glacial que son frère lui lançait. N'importe qui serait parti dans la seconde, mas la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ne se laissa pas intimider.

- Il est mignon, ton copain, lui lança-t-elle.

- …, fit Ppoiyo en se remettant à son travail, contrôlant sa colère au maximum.

- Tu sais, continua la jeune fille, je suis heureuse que tu te sois fait un ami. C'est le premier depuis… bah, toujours.

Un craquement suivit d'un grognement de colère se fit entendre. Ppoiyo venait de casser son crayon en deux parties distinctes, rouge de colère et prêt à exploser. Tremblant de rage, il se retourna lentement vers sa sœur, son regard sanguin tellement glacial qu'on aurait dit que la température venait de chuter de plusieurs degrés. Il prit le premier objet qu'il trouva, soit son manuel de français, et le jeta à la tête de sa sœur, qui l'esquiva en rigolant.

- Voyons, fait pas cette tête, nii-san*, le sermonna-t-elle à la blague.

- Qu'est -ce qui t'a prit de donner mon numéro à un idiot pareil? hurla Ppoiyo en lui lançant son coffre à crayons.

- Allons, y a pas de mal à avoir des amis…

- Ce. N'est. Pas. Mon. Ami!, dit le bleuté en insistant particulièrement sur le dernier mot. Je le déteste, et je te déteste aussi! s'écria-t-il en lançant son dictionnaire vers sa sœur.

Ppoine sortit en vitesse de la chambre de son frère avant de se faire blesser sérieusement, laissant celui-ci seul avec sa colère. Il finit par se calmer seulement plusieurs heures plus tard.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ppoiyo était en train de faire un ménage sommaire dans son casier lorsqu'il entendit une voix reconnaissable entre miles. Il se crispa, se retenant de justesse pour ne pas verser le contenu de son casier sur l'intrus.

- Hé, Matsu, qu'elle bonne surprise! dit Ron en s'approchant gaiement. On m'a transféré dans le casier juste à côté du tien pour être plus près du directeur si je pose encore des problèmes. C'est génial, non?

- Non, répondit Ppoiyo en claquant la porte de son casier. Et arrête de m'appeler Matsu ou je m'assure que tu ne prononce plus jamais un mot.

- Ouah, tu fait vraiment peur avec cette voix là. En plus, avec tes yeux rouges, ça fait encore plus effrayant! T'es vraiment le meilleur, Matsuda-kun*!

Nouveau pincement au cœur. Ce type était vraiment un imbécile heureux doublé d'un naïf stupide. «En plus, il est encore plus collant qu'une vielle gomme de deuxième main fondue au soleil», songea le bleuté en voyant que Ron le suivait même s'il tentait de s'éloigner. Il soupira. Ne parvenant décidément pas à le semer, il laissa le garçon le rejoindre. «T'es vraiment le meilleur». Pourquoi cette phrase ne voulait-elle pas disparaitre de son esprit?

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, à la cafétéria, Ppoiyo s'assit à sa table habituelle et ouvrit son bento*. Sandwich au jambon avec tomates et salade, rien de bien extraordinaire. Il sortit son repas de son emballage et le porta à sa bouche. Il s'apprêtait à y morde à pleines dents lorsqu'un voix le fit sursauter et il se mordit la langue.

- Yo, Matsuda-kun! fit joyeusement Ron en s'approchant. Tu permets que je m'assoie?

- Non.

- Toujours aussi humoristique à ce que je vois, dit le jeune garçon en s'assoyant.

- Dégage, dit brusquement le bleuté.

Ron ne répondit pas, trop occupé à sortir des baguettes et du riz de son sac. Il commença à manger avec appétit sous le regard intimidant de Ppoiyo, nullement dérangé par les prunelles menaçantes de celui qu'il considérait comme un ami. Au bout de quelques bouchées, il s'aperçut que Ppoiyo n'avait pas encore commencé à manger.

- Tu ne manges pas? lui demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

- J'ai pas faim, répondit le bleuté, l'estomac noué depuis l'intrusion de Ron.

- … Je t'ai parlé de mon chat? changea brusquement de sujet Ron. Il s'appelle Sushi. Il est tout gris et a une tache blanche sur le museau. Il est tellement mignon!

Le dîner s'écoula ainsi, même si Ppoiyo n'écouta pas un mot de ce que lui disait Ron.

* * *

Après dîner, le bleuté retrouva sa sœur pour le cours de chant, celui qu'il préférait. C'était le seul endroit où il pouvait être lui-même, sans remarques ni reproches de la part des autres.

- Alors pour ce projet, j'aimerais que vous vous mettiez en équipes de trois. Vous présenterez votre chanson à toute la classe dans une semaine, termina Megurine Luka, la professeur aux cheveux roses.

Ppoiyo se tourna immédiatement vers Ppoine, assise à côté de lui, et elle hocha la tête en réponse à sa question silencieuse. Elle lui donna un coup de coude et lui pointa le fond de la classe, où une paire de yeux bleus le fixait intensément. Ron.

- Il faut être trois, on pourrait l'inviter à se joindre à nous? proposa Ppoine.

- Tu ne préférerait pas prendre Rook? demanda son frère, n'ayant nullement envie de se retrouver avec Ron.

- Nan, il est déjà avec Yokune Ruko et Hibiki Shinji.

Entêté, le bleuté se dirigea tout de même vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs et rouges, en grande discussion avec Ruko. Ppoiyo se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention, aussi s'arrêtèrent-t-ils pour le regarder.

- Rook, tu veux te mettre en équipe avec nous?, demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Désolé Matsuda, mais j'ai déjà une équipe, répondit le garçon à l'allure rebelle.

Ppoiyo soupira en retournant à sa place, car il voyait le jeune garçon natté s'approcher. Ppoine sourit à Ron en lui proposant de se mettre en équipe avec eux et celui-ci acquiesça avec joie. Le bleuté sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Ron bavarder énergiquement avec sa sœur. «Bon sang, c'est quoi mon problème?», pesta-t-il intérieurement. Il tenta de prêter attention aux idées lancées par ses coéquipier, mais fut rapidement dépassé par leur énergie débordante. Ppoine semblait bien s'entendre avec Ron, trop bien même. La jeune femme avait pourtant nié avoir de sentiments autre que l'amitié pour le jeune garçon.

* * *

Rentré quelques heures plus tôt, Ppoiyo travaillait sur son devoir de sciences lorsque la porte d'entrée sonna. Il entendit Ppoine ouvrir et inviter quelqu'un à entrer. Il entendit des pas monter l'escalier, puis on cogna à sa porte de chambre. Ppoine entra, suivie de Ron. Tous deux s'assirent sur son lit en devisant joyeusement. Encore un pincement au cœur.

- Hé, Matsuda-kun, lui dit Ron, j'ai eu une super idée pour notre chanson. Megurine-sensei a bien dit qu'on pouvait interpréter une chanson déjà existante, non? On pourrait faire ACUTE Reverse, elle est super bonne!

- Mouais... répondit le bleuté.

- C'est génial! lança Ppoine. Commençons tout de suite!

Ils descendirent au salon et Ppoine ouvrit l'ordinateur pour trouver la musique de fond et les paroles. Une fois que ce fut fait, il pratiquèrent le reste de la soirée. Ppoine fit «subtilement» remarquer à son frère que lui et Ron allaient vraiment bien ensemble, même leurs voix formait une douce harmonie. Trois heures plus tard, il s'arrêtèrent, à bout de force. En regardant l'horloge au mur Ron parut surpris, puis se renfrogna.

- Il y a un problème, Ron? s'enquit Ppoine. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- Non, ça va, répondit le garçon sans grande conviction. C'est juste que…

- Que quoi? s'enquit Ppoine, intriguée par le soudain changement d'attitude de son ami.

- C'est juste que c'est l'heure à laquelle mon père rentre, fit Ron en baissant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton père? demanda Ppoine, de plus en plus curieuse.

- Il… Il est fou… commença Ron, un trémolo dans la voix. Il ne faut jamais que je m'endormes sans être bien caché, sinon… Le jeune garçon ne put terminer sa phrase, la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux.

- Hé bien, tu couchera dans la chambre de Ppoiyo ce soir, et même les suivants si tu veux, décida la sœur avec un sourire réconfortant. Tu n'as pas à rester chez un homme comme lui, tu sais.

- QUOI?! s'exclama le concerné. Hors de question! Il dormira dans le salon!

Sa sœur le regarda, l'air de dire «s'il ne couche pas dans ta chambre, tu ne te réveilleras pas demain pour t'en rendre compte…» Ppoiyo soupira, signalant sa défaite. Il monta faire de la place et installer un lit gonflable sur le sol, maugréant contre le fait d'avoir une sœur aussi convaincante. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il en était heureux, sans savoir pourquoi.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ppoiyo venait juste de s'endormir lorsqu'il se réveilla, sentant une paire d'yeux lui bruler la nuque. Il se retourna et sursauta en apercevant Ron à cinq centimètres de son visage. Celui-ci recula vivement, le feu aux joues. Ppoiyo voulut lui crier après, mais in ne fit que rougir également, ce qui le rendit encore plus mal à l'aise. Heureusement, dans la pénombre, Ron ne l'avait pas remarqué… «Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bon sang?» pesta-t-il. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration était irrégulière. Il eut beau mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue, il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, le visage de Ron hantant ses pensées sans qu'il n'arrive à l'en faire partir.

* * *

Pendant la nuit, Ron s'agita beaucoup dans son sommeil. Il lui arrivait souvent de faire des cauchemars, qui étaient plus souvent qu'autrement des souvenirs de ce qu'il avait enduré des mains de son père. Cette nuit là ne faisait malheureusement pas exception. Le jeune garçon se mit à se débattre, en proie à des tourments que seul lui connaissait.

- Non, lâche-moi… Ne me touche pas… Non, arrête, gémit-il en dormant, sans pour autant réveiller le bleuté qui dormait tout près.

Quelles tortures immondes son père avait il usé sur lui?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dans sa chambre, Ppoiyo somnolait lorsqu'une voix le sortit de son demi-sommeil:

- Heu, Matsuda-kun? dit Ron d'une voix hésitante.

-Hmm?

- À propos d'hier… Je… je voulais juste, enfin… euh…

Encore une fois, au lieu de se mettre en colère, Ppoiyo rougit. Heureusement, comme il faisait dos à son colocataire, celui-ci ne s'en aperçut pas. Pourtant, Ron restait étrangement silencieux, contrairement à son habitude. Méfiant, le bleuté se retourna et arriva nez à nez avec son compagnon. Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de reculer comme il l'avait fait au soir, il se rapprocha encore et l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche avant de s'éloigner. D'abord surpris, Ppoiyo vira au rouge pivoine.

- Haaa, gomen*, j'aurais dû te demander avant de… de… t'embrasser… bafouilla Ron d'une toute petite voix en s'éloignant un peu.

Contrairement à ce que croyait son «parasite», qui s'attendait à se faire pulvériser, le bleuté n'était pas fâché pour deux sous. Il était rouge de gêne, tout simplement. De plus, il n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais il se sentait… bien. Le malaise dans son cœur avait disparu. C'est alors qu'il compris. Ron était son âme sœur. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Alors, il s'approcha doucement du garçon aux cheveux noirs, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent, et il lui rendit son baiser, en plus long et plus passionné. Ron, quant à lui, était aux anges. Depuis le début, il avait aimé Ppoiyo, sans savoir comment lui dire, car à vrai dire, il avait peur, peur de sa réaction. Mais maintenant, sa peur s'était envolée. Voir que ses sentiments étaient partagés, qu'il n'avait pas été repoussé, suffisait à le rendre le plus heureux des hommes, et c'était réciproque.

- Je serai avec toi… chuchota Ppoiyo à son oreille tout en caressant ses cheveux noirs soyeux. Pour toujours…

* * *

Hai=oui, affirmatif

Sensei=professeur, mentor

Moshi moshi=oui allô

-Nii-san=grand frère

kun=marque d'amitié(?)

Bento=lunch, repas

Gomen=désolé, pardon


End file.
